Hidden secret
by arandomreaderandcreator
Summary: they say the fourtheen is a traitor, then why do they want him back, after all his done. could Allen uncover the secert that the fourtheen is hidding from everyone. then who is this girl who the fourtheen trust so much. Join Allen in his journey on uncovering the truth after his so called freinds left him.
1. Chapter 1

**Su****mmary : they say the fourtheen is a traitor, then why do they want him back, after all his done. could Allen uncover the secert that the fourtheen is hidding from everyone. then who is this girl who the fourtheen turs so much. Join Allen in his journey on uncovering the truth after his so callef freinds left him.**

**Rating : T**

_'akuma talking'_

**_"Neah talking to Allen"_**

_" thought"_

"Other people talking"

Note : Allen and Neah bond and they no longger fight eacht other for control but Allen is fighting the noah memories

This story is when Allen is imprison and that talk in d gray man hallow eps 1 when cross talk about the fourtheen didnt happen.

* * *

No one P.O.V

Allen was sitting in the cold floor of his cell, he was put there because he is suspected of betraying the black order and working with the noah. It has been monts sice8 he been put in that cell, none of his so called friends ever visit him. He even befriend the 14th or what he called himself uncle. It was currently night time-

Than there was an odd footstep was heart echong true the empty halls. Allen didnt know who it was, the footstep was not like the other he heard, and not like the guards have nor like the higher rank footstep. The footstep was growing nearer, it make Allen worry the more of the footstep getting closer by the second.

**_"Uncle... who do you think is out there ?"_**

**"..."**

there was no answer from he so called uncle or should i say the 14th

_**"Uncle?"** _he ask again with an irrted tone

There was no respon, than-

**_"NEA D CAMPBELL, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION FOR THE LOVE OF F SAKE" _**

Allen scream inside of his mind, than his uncle immedly respon

**_"IM A WAKE, jezz dont scream like that dear nephew"_**

**_"And who fault is that ?"_**

**_"Ummm...Me?"_**

the footsted stop and both Allen and Neah flinch and mentally preprare for what would come.

Than the doorcell burst open reaviling a blackhodded, immiedly his restain was broken when the person comes in and than, black order alarm sistem turn on. Footstep was heard vibrating throught the hall, it was to distent but soonner or later it will get neare to them. Allen was mentaly panicking, even his Uncle gone oddly quite.

"Come on we dont have all day to esccape" the person said, it was clear to Allen it was female voice. Allen slowly backup until he was leaning agains timpcanpy and timpcanpy hiss at the new out comer.

"who are you ?!" he said with venom in hiss voice

"are you going to ask this here ?, we dont have much more time than 20 minutes to escape this place" she retord back at him.

Allen just stay silent.

* * *

2 years later

* * *

silent was the word that can describe the cold night air of London. it was currently 11 Pm

"Im going out" he said with a stren voice

"Be safe and dont get capture by _them_" she said with a slight warning voice

"I wont" he reply back at the girl

The boy who was talking to the girl, left the room leaving the girl behind.

The girl P.O.V

Allen has grown really mature in this time past 2 years i thought as i prepeare my selft to follow him because i know what going to happen if i dont come he would be capture by _them_

_The noah_

No one P.O.V

Allen was walking in the empty streets of London. after everything that happen in the black order, he could not forget how his so called _friends_ betray him, after all his done to them, they just left him to die. He left out a mental sight

**_"what's wrong dear _****_nephew ?" _**his uncle reply.**_"ther is nothing wrong uncle"_** he reply back to his uncle**_"when you said that nothing is wrong that mean something is wrong, now tell me dear nephew what's wrong" _**his uncle said half joking and half not **_"nothing is wrong with me uncle" _**he said back to his uncle.

**_"Allen..."_****_"_**

**_Neah..."_**

**_"Allen... you could tell me what wrong, you could trust me, i wont betray you like youre so called friend's did"_**

**_"iknow-iknowbut-"_**

before Allen could finish his sentance there was someone attack him from behind. Allen manage to avoid it and he quickly actived Crown Clown, and attack the person that turn into an akuma, than awhole army of akuma attack appear from the black ark portal that just open

_"ah screw this" _Allen said mentaly

"we met again shonen" Tyki said

_"Tyki Mikk !"_ Allen said mentaly notify

"You know shonen, we were going to rescue you, you know" Tyki said out of the blue

"But you manage to escape by yourselft, i was quite suprise when we were going to brake you out and see that your prison cell is empty, and Road was overjoy to by the info, but then your sudden disapreans was quite shoking to us, The Earl was searching for you this past 2 years, now shonen we are not letting you go out off our sight again, join us or we make you. Tyki said again.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU" Allen scream while destroying another akums

"Still hot headed as before shonen" Tyki reply

* * *

Idk how to right fight scene

* * *

Allen was panthing cause the never ending akuma attack , he was wondering why she didnt come here yet, and more Noah is coming, when Allen was fighting the akuma. He then nitice that the whole noah clan has come and there just waithing for the Earl. But strangely they just wacth him and none of them attaching him or even talk to him.

_"What are they_ planning" Allen thought

Even the Noah of wisdom AKA wisley stay quite and didnt respon to Allen thought

"Kombawa Allen Walker~ " someone said suddenly

Allen blood turn cold

_"The Millenium Earl " _ Allen thought

"Now we are not going to let you go again~" The Earl said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning more grammar mistake up a head**

_akuma talking'_

**_"Neah talking to Allen"_**

_" thought"_

"Other people talking"

* * *

_Kombawa Allen Walker~ " someone said suddenly_

_Allen blood turn cold_

_"The Millennium Earl " Allen thought_

_"Now we are not going to let you go again~" The Earl said._

* * *

Allen's blood turn cold. A shiver ran up his spine as he turned his head to meet a familliar figure.

"The Millennium Earl " Allen thought. His body tensing as he leaps, running away from the man.

"Now, we're not going to let you go again~" The Earl said. As akumas began appearing from behind the man's back

"..." he said nothing. Pulling out his sword of exorcism, he fought those malignant demons. They were level 3 akumas and they attacked the poor boy without any hesitation.

The noah all notice how strong Allen become from the past 2 years. The last akuma was struck down with an adept swing of his sword. Allen was panting from all the fight. His left eye deactivate, He didnt notice that all the noah that was watching him from the distance make a circle that surrounded him.

Allen's eyes widen as he was struck with a sudden realization. His left eye activate again. This time, the threat was worse than before. 5 level 4 akumas appear from the black ark, hidden by the noah's back.

"Just give up shonen, there is no use fighting" Tyki said. A cunning smile decorating his feature.

"..." Allen stayed quiet.

"how odd, the boy is not talking back" Tyki thought

"there something odd is going on" Wisley said in Tyki mind

"STOP READING MY MIND WISLEY!" Tyki screamed mentally

Wisley only chukles in return.

* * *

Allen was surrounded. He gripped his sword tightly, knuckles turning white. His eyes reflecting fear and sorrow. How odd for a traitor of the noah to feel that way. Before Allen could move his mouth, it was cover with a white towel. His vision turned blurry as his feet began to give out. His eyelids turned heavy, as he fall into a deep slumber. He then pass out.

"We finally capture the 14th" said Sherli, snickering

"bring him to the ark, akuma" Lulubell said in a flat tone

The akuma did what they were order by there master said.

"Something feels odd here, Road..." Wisley said through his thought (demon eye) while watching the akuma struggle to move Allen to the ark opening.

"Yeah, i feel like someone is watching us..." Road response to Wisley words, while strutting to his side.

"Exorcist, maybe? Wait, no, its something else... Road what do think?" Wisley questioned.

"Road?" He asked, but no one responsed. He tried to call again, but alas he was met with silence. Wisley was panicking due to Road's sudden disappearance. "How odd," he thought to him self. Usually, she will answer immediately. He looked around trying to feel her presence but no fail, with that, he was now going warn the other noahs about Road's disappearance.

* * *

CRASH

THUD

dust and smoke started to spread, covering the town in thick layers.

Everyone stop working, including the akumas, just staring at what had cause the noise.

The smoke clear as well as a huge gap between the building near and there was Road slam in the gap. and on cue Sherli started sprinting there, before anyone could reach her she spoke "dont come any closer, take Allen back hurry!", everyone was taken back, then millenium Earl ask "what do-" he was cut off by a flash of black, "exorcist ? " everyone thought.

"Impossible! The whole town is surrounded by a barrier! No innocence can enter and there is no present of innocence here, unleast... but thats not possible" Mightra thought.

"what do you mean Mightra ? " Wisdom ask back.

before he could answer-

"SHOW YOUR SELF!" Road screamed, violently throwing her candles everywhere.

* * *

"ah s***, i forgot she could do that, so much for sneaking in. Now we need to find where Allen is, with out getting caught" I thought to myself. Then I stop in a dark corridor, hoping Road wont find me. I try to look around to see what's going on out there. Road's face was priceless, she was so mad and everything, i haven't seen her get this mad in years. i can't help but lightly chukle. Little do I know, that was my biggest mistake yet, cause Road heard that, ah Sh***.

"FOUND YOU~" she said.

" I shouldn't have done that, I shoudn't have done that, I shoudn't have done that," I chanted, full of regrets.

And now i have a whole army of candle looking straight at me, horray! So much for a hidding spot.

"my my my, child, what bring you hear, hmmm? is that innocent i sense? Tell me child do you work for the black order ?" the earl asked stepping in closer.

"Jezz i forgot how scary he was" I thought. "Why would i work in that hell hole." i said back making every single one of the noah suprised.

"ohhh~, intresting. Well, child, would you mind handing over your innocent? and we will be on our way~"

"no thanks, im here to pick someone up if you dont mind me," I reply. I was going to move but i forgot an army of candles in front of me.

"Such a shame, child, here i thought we could made a deal of some sort, Road, you now what to do~" the Earl said

"of course millenie," Road said happilly. As she finish her sentence, the army of pointed candle started to move in, getting closer to me by the second, i did'nt want to do this, but oh well, lady luck seems not to be by my side today.

"time stop," I whispear, then every single candle stop and there, frozen by time, the candles was inches a way from me. All the noah was caught off guard by what i can do. "You think i would just give my life that easily? You're wrong about that," I growled, I could see some of them shiver. I move my hand and started playing with the candle. "I was planning on not hurting you guys, and just grab Allen and leave, but no, this why i prefer sleep than this," I said, gazing into Road's eyes, I really dont care what about to happen now, i just wanna go back and take a nap, after i take Allen of course."

* * *

"Why can't I read this girl's mind? it's like she knows I'm trying to read her," I thought.

"this girl... I feel like I've seen her before..."

who is she ?

* * *

**finally done, sorry for not upload in monts :"), oh yeah i forgot to tell you that this story Allen ship with Tyki. Should i do more with the pov thing more or should put the pov back ?, you guys can decide and should i make a bio about my oc ? Yes or no eh probly no one will read this so might as well ahut up *sips tea* nah- ok ok i stop **

**This outhor have found a beta reader Allias KB she is a freind of mine and willingly read this story and fix my glammar mistake :") **

**See you in the next chapter **

***sips tea* Hope you all stay safe and go out if you have too and dont forget to wash your hand bye guys!**


End file.
